


I'd Do It For Him

by Broken_Parts



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Apologies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Evil Space Boyfriends, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, how does the force even work lol, protective of each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Parts/pseuds/Broken_Parts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(First fic ever. I'm so sorry if the summary is horrible)<br/>His chest heaved with so much emotion he thought surely he was dying and resigned himself to this fate here beside his dead companion… no that word just didn’t rest well. Enemy? Friend? Partner? He didn’t know what this man was to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maybe he was this planet...

The fractures in the decaying planet felt so insignificant compared to the pounding of his heart against his ribcage. He felt as if he was indeed the planet. His hands shook. His breath caught. His chest heaved with so much emotion he thought surely he was dying and resigned himself to this fate here beside his dead companion… no that word just didn’t rest well. Enemy? Friend? Partner? He didn’t know what this man was to him. His knees finally gave way at the thought. What was Kylo Ren to him? Why was he so shaken seeing him laying here a fallen victim of the resistance. Was it all the power and order Snoke had promised? No. Snoke hadn’t even crossed his mind when he saw Ren. All he could think was “Ren”. He tried to inhale but the air seemed to get stuck in his throat making a strangled shuddering sound. And it was then he noticed the blood seeping into his knees. Ren’s blood. He fiercely buried his hand in it. Buried his hands deep in his failure. Deep in his regret. Deep in his... sorrow –He questioned every emotion swirling inside him- and he screamed but it was silent. Held tightly within his soul. Contained. 

“Hux” A rasped voice called him. He was sure he was imagining things. Is this hypothermia?

“Hux”

His eyes shot open glued on the bloodied snow his hands were buried in. Ren was saying his name. It was hardly a whisper against the howling of the wind. His head shot up to see the face of Kylo Ren infront of him. Bloody, with a huge slash bisecting his young face. A face tense with pain and something else… determination? No this was a face tense with the need to fight. “Why…?” A ragged intake of harsh air. “Why are you screaming?” Ren’s hand was held outstretched past the general. His eyes darting amongst the trees searching for some threat. Even as beaten and injured as he was. The general snapped out of his shock as Kylo’s arm slumped slightly onto his shoulder still determined to protect his general even when it was apparent that he could hardly stay conscious. There was so much blood. Hux had been sure he was dead. 

“Because of you. You…You moron.” Hux meant it as an insult but it sounded more like relief.   
Ren actually tried to smirk but it was apparent that the pain from his wounds caught up to him. And the lack of an enemy to protect his general from left nearly all of his determination to fight in the bloodied snow beneath them. It occurred to Hux then that with Ren not dead there was still a chance to save him and the redhead surged to his feet wrapping his great coat over the weakened knight without a word. They did, however share a nod. 

You will survive this. We will survive this.

Hux knew they could make it back to his escape pod which hovered only a few feet away. He’d decided to come fetch Ren alone and was now grateful that he had. But He also regretted it. This meant the injured knight would have to do some of the work getting back to the craft but Hux knew he could support at least some of his weight. Ren could endure a few feet of pain in order to live. Hux looked to Ren now lying back in the snow. He moved to heft him to his feet.  
“Ren I know you are in pain but you have to help me. It’s just a few feet.” Hux had meant to say it with a touch of disdain but he realized the words he’d chosen and the tone he used were too soft. Spoken like mothers would to their children. Ren nodded and winced at the same time. Hux wrapped his great coat tighter around the knight and supported as much of his weight as he could allowing the knight to drag his feet hardly walking at all. With the planet crumbling nearly right behind them Hux decided that He could at least attempt to carry the taller and seemingly more built man the last two feet and he was surprised by how light the knight actually was. Blood loss could have something to do with that. 

Aboard the small vessel Hux sat Kylo down as gently and quickly as he could and set the some random coordinates he couldn’t remember where, to auto pilot. He did not care if it was a planet, a space station, or the finalizer. He just had to get them off this dying rock and tend to Rens wounds. Hux moved from the front and went back to Ren picking up the basic medical kit that every escape pod and the upgraded kit he hadn’t been aware he’d picked up on his way to retrieve the knight. Had he known that the knight would need tending. Had he somehow felt Ren was hurt. He pushed the thought aside to focus on the task before him. The bleeding seemed to have lessened and the knight was barely conscious and wheezing slightly. Hux noted that his great coat was under the knight instead of around him. He just couldn’t hold it in place any longer. He was so weak. 

“Ren” He spoken in that same soft tone from before and this time he was glad. This was exactly the tone needed for the words he has about to say. “Ren…-A pause- I need to treat your wounds. This will require I cut off your clothing.” Hux doubted the knight would be able to get off the layers upon layers of garments but he knew that for both of the men this was something foreign to them. Ren was scarcely without his mask let alone clothing. In fact the general had never actually seen any other skin beside the small peek of neck showing on the incredibly rare chance the he saw Ren without his mask. Hux snapped from his thoughts at the sound of Rens voice.

“-on with it already. And stop daydreaming about my skin you…you moron” He tried to smirk but the fact that he teasingly ended the say way the general had. Sent butterflies straight to Hux’s stomach. The general removed his great coat from beneath the knight hanging it up in a corner hoping it might dry by the time he was done so Ren might have at least something to cover himself with after words and set to work on tending to Ren.


	2. Introspect Among The Stars

Their ride into space was as uneventful as it could have possibly been. The craft did not get jostled once and the general wondered if that was the first orders technical work or if the force was protecting Ren. Was that how it worked? He did not know. 

He’d finished his work of patching up the knights major wounds as best he could and cleaning the smaller ones. He glanced at the now sleeping knight. He looked so young. And he was a lot smaller than his many layers and robes and the thin amour made him look.   
The blaster wound, his face gash, and the sear marks on the back of his legs had the general worried. He’d also lost a lot of blood and the artificial transfusion (he also seemed to be lucky to find in the advanced medikit) would sustain his life but he knew the knight would be weak for a while with out proper medical care from a proper medical facility. Hux checked the other emergency supplies the ship had. To his luck he found two blankets and enough rations for at least 3 days survival and a plain blaster the color of which reminded him of Phasma's armour. The general wondered. 

He grabbed the two blankets and the blaster. Not bothering with the rations. Ren was asleep and he had no appetite. Hux checked his now dry coat and took that up too. He first laid one of the thin blankets over the knight tucking it into his side careful not to jostle or awaken him and then spread his once great coat over him doing the same he wanted his knight to be as warm as possible with his now lack of clothing. Thinking back Hux was glad he did not have to remove Ren's last remaining undergarments. The knight actually had enough blood left to blush at his near complete nudity and it brought a soft smirk to the generals face and butterflies back into his stomach. There was a word on the tip of his tongue for the action but it was lost to him. 

He sat against the wall opposite his knight and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. He pushed the nagging thoughts in the very back of his mind away. Well He tried. 

The First Order would consider them deserters. He made no effort to contact The Finalizer. The thought had not even crossed his mind. Surely this meant their death. He and Kylo Ren knew far too much about the inner workings of The First Order and Snoke too not be hunted by them. And- and when had he stopped referring to Snoke as Supreme Leader. He was too exhausted to even care and just put his head to his knees. 

When Ren awoke they would discuss where to go. What to do. After all this was not purely his choice to make. Whatever they did would have to be agreed on as equals. Both understanding the weight of that choice. He would only rest for a moment he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux taking care of injured Kylo Ren is my sexuality. As is a blushing Kylo Ren! I hope you enyjoy!


	3. Ren awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux didn’t know how to react. Ren looked so vulnerable and every cell in Hux’s body was screaming at him to protect his knight.

Hux awoke to the Kylo calling his name and an incessant beeping that was growing louder with each pass. When he opened his eyes he wanted to be irritated but the panicked look on Rens face brought only concern to the surface and –when had Ren put his coat actually on his body. Buttoned all the way but hanging loose exposing his neck. The sleeves were slightly too big for him and hung just at the first row of nukles on the pale knight his mussed hair made him look….cute. Hux was pulled out of his observations by “…pulled in” from Kylos lips. And suddenly back to reality. “what?!” Hux growled. Kylo shrunk back as though Hux was going to strike him and that sent a pang though Hux. 

“Someone has apparently intercepted us and are pulling us into their base…” He again looked small. Maybe it was the wear and tear of his injuries. “And…And I can’t use the force…” Kylo looked down. Hux felt his jaw drop. “I tried to use it to wake you. But…But nothing happened. I’m broken. I’m powerless.” Ren whispered the two statements as thought it were a shameful secret. Hux didn’t know how to react. Ren looked so vulnerable and every cell in Hux’s body was screaming at him to protect his knight. 

“How can you, of all people, not use the force?” As soon as the words left his mouth his hand twitched as though he could somehow catch the words before they got to Ren. They weren’t particularly harsh sounding but it hadn’t been what he wanted to say at all. He wanted to comfort the Knight but his mouth just kept working. In the wrong way. “I’m mean you are YOU… does the force just stop working? Maybe it’s because you are injured? Maybe it because we are des-“ He didn’t get to finish the last word. Ren was looking at him with an expression he’d never seen and he couldn’t explain the way it made him feel. “No… it’s multiple things… yes I’m injured, I’ve used a lot of mental power controlling the pod we’re in so that we didn’t get injured in our escape of the dying Star Killer and… and I’m compromised….I’m unsure of myself. That is why.” Hux was sure Ren wanted to shout the words (his face was red and he was looking away from Hux) but he barely whispered them. The general was about to say something (he didn’t know what) but then he realized the beeping stopped and the hatch doors were opening!

He sprung into action his feet carried him right in front of Ren the blaster in his hand. Pointed straight at the door. He didn’t know what or who was waiting on the other side but he knew one thing. No one was going to harm Ren not while there was a remnant of breath in his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer!

**Author's Note:**

> Will be muti chaptered. Please let me know if you like it!


End file.
